All I want for Christmas
by KikkyChan
Summary: It's the holidays and everyone is enjoying some time off. Levi calls Eren into his office to tell Eren what he wants for Christmas and slash ensues. This is yaoi. DLDR. Christmas fic written for Angelic Land.


**A/N) Merry Christmas everyone. (It's what I celebrate. Deal with it.) This is yaoi, also known as boy on boy sex. This will be Levi and Eren from Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. I guess that also makes it underage sex. There is also some coarse language. Oh, and bad attempts at humor. This couple is hot, and I wrote this as A Christmas Fic/Thank you for Angelic Land. Thanks to you, I think I may be able to start writing again. So please, I hope you love it.**

**Only in my wildest dreams do I own AoT. This was just by idea for a holiday fic.**

It was the holidays, and now the halls were mostly empty. A lot of people had left, to go spend time with family and friends. Except for those who had no family. People like Eren, with his two friends Mikasa and Armin.

It was quite delightful to be here. Most of the staff was really lax, and insisted that everyone call them by their name, and not their rank. Even Levi insisted that it was a good idea, even if his stoic face said otherwise.

It was Christmas Eve. They were being served an amazing dinner with potatoes, and even meat. Eren was happily chewing, as Hange began taking notes and watching his behavior. She wanted to see what affects joyful holidays would have on the titan boy.

"Jeeze four-eyes, can you give the boy a rest?" A soft voice came from behind Eren, making him jump to attention.

"I merely want to document how this new food might affect him." Hange replied.

"Sure, just make sure you leave him alone tomorrow. Sit down brat. You make me nervous when you get twitchy like that." Levi said walking over to sit next to the bespectacled girl.

"I'm sorry sir." Eren replied. After the look Levi gave him, he immediately stumbled over his tongue to correct his mistake "I-I mean Levi."

"I guess I could maybe go easy on him tomorrow. Get him after he's experience all the holiday joy, and then test him." Hange said with a pout.

Levi was staring at Eren. Right into those aquamarine pools, known as his eyes. Eren felt himself flush at the intense stare he was getting, and immediately began focusing on eating again.

Levi took a sip from the tea cup in his hands before speaking "Oi, brat. I need you to see me in my office later."

"Why?" Eren asked looking up quickly.

Levi smirked "Questioning your commanding officer?"

Eren began sputtering "No sir. I'm sorry sir."

Levi held up a hand to shut him up "I was joking, brat. I just had a few questions, and I don't want to interrupt any plans you had for Christmas."

Eren visibly relaxed at that "Yes sir. I mean Levi."

After dinner, Eren said goodnight to his two best friends, and head to the Levi's office. He knocked softly.

"Come in." He heard Levi say from the other side.

He opened the door, and closed it quietly behind him. Levi was sitting at the desk, with paperwork all over the place.

"Work?" Eren asked as he walked over, and sat in a chair across from Levi.

"Titans don't take a break just because it's Christmas." Levi replied.

"Oh." Came Eren's response. Of course Titans don't take a break. How stupid was he to imagine they did?

Levi put his pen down, and stared at Eren "So about why I want you."

Eren immediately snapped out of his thoughts, and focused on the man in front of him.

Levi laced his fingers behind his head. His normal deadpan look on his face "Are you a virgin, brat?"

Eren felt all the color in his body rush into his face. He couldn't even think of how to answer that. "What do you mean?" Eren asked.

Levi sighed, and rolled his eyes "Have you ever fucked someone? You know sex, intercourse, making love, whatever the hell else kids like you call it now?"

Eren felt like he could have died. He answered honestly, and nodded his head.

"You do understand. Who was it? I bet that girl Mikasa, huh?" Levi asked, now leaning on his hands tucked in front of him. There was a reason to his madness. He just had to wait.

Eren shook his head "No! God, she's like my sister, no!"

"Calm down, brat. Whose that little food nuisance? Potato girl?"

Eren shook his head "Sasha? No way! She's involved in a romantic relationship with food."

"I'm not here for a fucking guessing game you little shit. Who?" Levi all but growled.

Eren hung his head, and gave a muffled reply.

"Didn't catch that. What?" Levi asked.

"A-Armin..." Eren said a little louder.

Levi lifted a brow "That little blonde you are always with? He's really smart, second only to Mikasa. Wait he's a boy, right?" Levi knew everyone in Eren's class, but he wanted to make this process painful for Eren. He just didn't know the information given would be this good.

"Y-yes him. We've been friends forever. One day, one thing lead to another, and then we had sex."

"Was this a one time thing?"

"No...we-we even switched positions." Eren couldn't possibly get any redder at this point.

Levi got up, and walked over to where Eren was sitting. He bent over to get eye level with him.

"Eren...what do you want for Christmas?"

Eren got a curious look on his face "I...I don't know. I haven't thought about it. What about you?" Levi was mere inches from his face.

"What do you think I want, brat?"

"For all the titans to be dead?"

Levi gave a real smile. "Smart, but I can't get that right now. I'll tell you. All I want for Christmas, is you."

Any question Eren had was squashed out by his commanding officer's lips on his own. He was shell shocked. He had no idea what to do. It felt so amazing, so he began to meld his mouth with the other.

Levi ran his tongue over Eren's lips, asking permission. It was openly granted, and he began to taste the boys mouth. He quickly felt a wet muscle tangling with his own. Eren was really getting into this. Whining in his throat, and into the man's mouth.

When they broke the kiss Eren was breathless

"Sir..." He said softly.

"Call me Levi." Said man replied, hoisting Eren up and over to his bed.

Many thoughts crossed Levi's mind seeing Eren spread on his bed, panting and red faced. He looked delicious.

"Take your clothes off brat." He said undoing his cravat, and folding it neatly to lay on the floor. He did the same with the rest of his clothes, leaving only his underwear on.

Eren was only shirtless. Seeing Levi so bare had left him breathless. This man was short, but built. Defined collarbone, and a lithe body adorned with pectorals and abdominals. Simply stunning. A voice attached to that body, snapped Eren out of his thoughts

"You going to get undressed, or come in your pants from staring, brat?" Levi smirked, and crawled up the bed towards his "present." "That's okay. I might enjoy unwrapping my gift." His hands began quickly divesting Eren of the belts and harness he wore, and move right to undoing the button and zipper.

Eren was gaping. He had no idea someone could get everything off that fast. Levi was quite older than him, so perhaps practice made perfect.

"Hey, you'll catch flies like that. Why don't you do something better with that mouth, and kiss me?" Levi asked.

Eren didn't need telling twice. He may have been shocked at first, but Levi was the source of many an awkward teenager wet dream. He wanted this man. He leaned up, and kissed Levi passionately, allowing his tongue to snake into his mouth.

Levi moved his hand to slip inside of Eren's underwear, and ran his hands down the smooth length. He broke the kiss and smirked.

"It appears my present is quite large."

As Eren blushed deeply. Levi pulled his hand away from the erection, and grabbed the tops of the boy's pants and boxers, wiggling them off the boy's hips. He then pushed the boy back onto his back, and fully removed the pants. He had a lust filled smirk, set on his face, as he stared at his present.

"Sir...I mean Levi, you're staring." Eren said covering his face with his hands.

"I'm aware." Levi responded before leaning down, and taking the hard cock into his mouth.

Eren felt his spine might snap from how much his body arched at the amazing feeling. His length was fully encased in that warm, wet mouth. It was incredible.

"Uh...Levi." He managed to choke out.

Levi pulled his mouth off to chuckle softly. The sound sent currents down Eren's spine. Eren soon dissolved back into moans, as Levi took the hardness back into his mouth, and began bobbing his head up and down.

Eren arched his back, and moaned loudly. He moved his hand down, and grabbed a handful of Levi's hair. This was no longer a commanding officer and his charge, this was two people seeking sexual pleasure from one another. They were on equal ground now. Eren began thrusting into the mouth, but blunt nails in his hips, and a growl from around his cock, which sent tremors through his being, stilled his movements. He just allowed himself to feel. Then he started to feel too much.w

"L-levi." He tried to warn of his impending orgasm.

Levi ignored it. This is exactly what he wanted. He began to suck harder, hollowing out his cheeks. He also went faster, getting sloppy, with lewd wet sounds echoing around the room, as he worked the boy to completion.

"L-levi." Eren's said louder thinking he wasn't heard. He went to pull Levi off, but his hands were smacked away.

Levi reached one hand down to squeeze, and pull on the boy's balls. He could feel the boy's body tightening. He knew what was coming, and he wanted it.

Eren let out a loud moan, and arched his back coming in thick, hard, spurts into the waiting mouth.

Levi came up after Eren stopped, and looked into those beautiful aquamarine eyes. He wiped his mouth, removing the saliva and left over essence from the boy.

Eren's blushed at seeing that. He couldn't believe what had just happened. The look in Levi's eyes told him it wasn't over yet.

The stoic faced man stood up, and grabbed something out of his drawer before settling back between Eren's still spread legs. He looked so gorgeous, and so vulnerable.

"I want this to be as painless as possible. We both know how your body responds to pain. I already told you that I will strike you down if you transform. Frankly, I don't want to break my new present. If it hurts tell me right away. Okay?"

Eren's couldn't trust his voice, so he nodded as he watched Levi settle down, and spread the viscous fluid on his fingers.

Levi took a moment to run his clean hand on Eren's defined, and supple thighs. He loved how it felt in his hand. Strong and firm. He bent one of the legs at the knee, with the sole flat on the bed. Eren's was completely malleable, like putty in his hands. He gently guided a finger to the boy's entrance, and traced his finger around the outside. After awhile of that, he gently pushed his finger inside. He immediately felt Eren clamp down on the intrusion.

"Relax. You will break my finger if you clamp down any more." He said still rubbing a thigh in a gentle manner.

"I...I'm sorry. It feels weird." Eren apologized.

Levi worked the finger in, and began to thrust it in and out. He felt the muscle give, and worked another one in. He stopped when he felt Eren's body heating up.

"Eren..." Levi said carefully.

"It hurts..." Eren had his teeth gnashing together.

"Better to let me know before your titan blood starts heating up, brat."

"Sorry." Eren smiled apologetically.

They sat in perfect silence, and Levi felt Eren relax.

"Go ahead." The boy said.

Levi wasted no time working his fingers in and out of the boy now. He smirked hearing Eren panting softly. He decided to work another finger in. Now the search began. He curled his fingers, and Eren let out an unrestrained moan of ecstasy. Levi kept up the abuse on that pleasure gland.

Eren spread his legs wider, bucking his hips into that hand. Pleasure was coursing through his whole body. It felt so good. Then he whimpered when the fingers were removed.

Levi pulled his underwear off, and slicked his member up. He grabbed Eren by the hips, and pulled him close.

"Are you ready?" Levi asked.

Eren nodded.

"Are you sure? I like vocal responses."

"Yes Levi! Please, fuck me." Eren yelled blushing hard.

Levi snickered "You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"My mother is dead!"

"So she is."

Levi forced his throbbing cock into Eren's willing body. Eren gasped, and Levi groaned in pleasure. He held still. Ignoring the siren song from the velvet warmth that was Eren.

"You alright?" Levi was being so delicate. Mainly because he didn't need Eren transforming mid coitus.

"Move Levi. Please!" Eren begged.

Levi chuckled lowly "What was that?"

"Levi dammit please move!" Eren yelled.

He didn't need telling again. Eren was desperate, and so was Levi. He began pulling out, and pushing in. Over and over. The tight heat felt so good combined with Eren's moans and whimpers. Levi pushed Eren's legs up onto his shoulders, and got in good and deep.

Eren wailed in ecstasy. Levi knew he got exactly what he wanted. He kept up the abuse on that spot.

"Faster. Harder!" Eren yelled.

Levi complied. This was amazing. Eren was young and willing to please. Levi loved this.

"Damn brat. You're insatiable and so tight." Levi growled out.

The bed was banging against the stone walls. The room was full of flesh banging against flesh. It was loud and intense. But Levi only heard Eren and vice versa. It was an intense moment. Moans and groans of rapture escaping both of them.

Levi grabbed Eren's neglected, hard, and dripping member. He pumped it furiously in time with his thrusting.

"Levi! Levi!" Eren screamed. The pleasure from both ends was rapidly coiling pleasure in his stomach.

Levi leaned down, pushing Eren's knees to his chest.

"Go ahead, come for me." He whispered in a flushed ear before moving, and kissing Eren deeply.

Eren pulled away, and let out a wail as pleasure overtook him, and he was wracked with an earth shattering orgasm. His essence spilled between the both of them.

The tight clamping friction was too much for Levi, and he shuddered with pleasure as he came hard into the waiting body with a soft moan. When he stopped convulsing, he pulled out of Eren and flopped down next to him.

"That was amazing." Eren said.

Levi looked over at the clock, and smirked "Merry Christmas Eren."

Eren smiled and looked over at the man "Merry Christmas Levi." He let his eyes flutter shut. They snapped open when he felt Levi crawl onto him.

"Don't fall asleep brat. Christmas is still young, and I love to play with my toys all day."

He leaned down, and kissed Eren deeply. The boy moaned into his mouth. This was going to be the best Christmas ever.


End file.
